vintagepatternsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Mbchills
Hi again! I see that you are really quick at replying and acting. You have already uploaded great images to those pages I mentioned. Yes, it's true that it is a little tricky to use this and edit Wikis. You have to learn a little about HTML tags. I am a new member myself and is also trying to figure out a lot of things. This User Talk thing seems to work as a Message board for the respective user. It doesn't seem to work as easily as Instant Messaging tools or softwares like MSN, or Yahoo Messenger, etc. I guess when you wanna leave a message to some other user, just goes into this user's talk page, click on "Leave a message" tab above and write your message there. However, it is still a lot of fun here, right? Great for finding the vintage patterns you are interested or just some inspiration. Azulsofialy 14:51, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Hi again! ;) How many vintage patterns do you have in total? Just curious. Anyway, it really seems that you have an amazing collection of them. I wish I had all of them, or perhaps more precisely, all the images of the gorgeous illustrations on the covers. You know, I can hardly sew, but I am so addicted to collecting beautiful vintage fashion illustrtions as on many of those vintage patterns. So I really adore all the large images you have been uploading, but I am also wondering if you could somehow let me collect those that I believe you probably have a larger and clearer version of? As I see some of the pages created by you are without a uploaded picture, plus there are also already existing pages with smaller images where you are on the vendor list. I will only be collecting your images to look at, to become inspired at, only a hobby and definitely no commercial use. Hope you would give me an answer soon. Azulsofialy 10:53, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Hi again! You seem to be a very nice person, too. You are already uploading some missing images. I am sorry to give you all this extra trouble, asking you to upload pictures to the pages you have already created. But if you don't mind, may I later send you a list of the pattern images that I am interested of getting a big and clear version of? That will be really appreciated. :) Azulsofialy 11:34, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Images Hi. I am still hoping that I am able to use the message section properly. Regarding the images, let me know and I will see what I can do. Mbchills 12:04, 18 February 2009 (UTC)mbchills check this out I am overjoyed, thank you so much! I will be sending you some list later today or some other day. This message function here is somewhat troublesome. But I believe you've been doing right. You can answer a message by editing your own talk session or leaving a message in the talk session of the user you want to talk to. I think you should check this out: http://www.flickr.com/groups/vintagepatterns/ Just another good place to find great vintage pattern images and other vintage pattern lovers. Greetings Hello Mary! Thank you for the kind words. I sometimes worry that users feel a bit persecuted with all the edits.... Just trying to update as they come in; with the size of the wiki now, it is a bit of "out of sight, out of mind". Plus, I am obviously a tad obsessed ;) Thank you for adding so many wonderful patterns and being one of the most regular contributors. I think the site is becoming rather popular, and more and more useful to everyone. BTW - I am a fellow seller on MS Malls - Stitches & Loops Cheers, Birgit tarna 18:57, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Your Feedback Wanted! Hello I'm new to Wikia and have been tasked with the Lifestyle category. The Vintage Pattern wiki is doing great and I wanted to let you know that I've been spending some time contributing to the wiki and taking a look around. I'm going to ask our internal team to help out with some changes to the front page and would love your (and other key contributors) feedback as I start to plan it. Is there anything you wish was easier to find and/or access from the front page? Let me know on my talk page or send me an email (jeska@wikia-inc.com). Cheers and hope to hear from you soon! - JeskaD 22:19, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget to vote for the new logo! Hiya! Please do take a moment and vote for the new logo (if you haven't already). I'm hoping to get the new site theme up in early next week. You can see the direction we're headed in at my blog post. Also, don't hesitate to post any feedback you have on the new theme (or any other suggestions) there as well. Cheers, JeskaD 21:05, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi and Thanks for the Updates I am so happy to have the listing box moved to the top! Thank you. I voted and plan to check out the changes. Mbchills 19:51, July 2, 2010 (UTC)mbchills Photo Upload Issues Hello Mary, Sorry, I am lagging behind in time zones, and checking on emails. I have not had a chance to check out much on wiki yet today, but I had no issues uploading photos. The easiest thing is to upload the pictures at a size that you want them to display at (between 450 and 520 pixels wide) before uploading, and then choosing "show full size". I use the link in the left-hand column of the wiki to upload - not sure which method you use (in the create a new listing template?). Let me know if you continue to have issues. Best wishes, Birgit Hi Birgit, Thank you for the info. I was using the template to load photos. I'll give your suggestion a try. On another issue, you are so great about doing the key words. If you want me to try adding to my listings, let me know. I feel as if I am taking advantage of you, but you are the master of this skill and I respect. what you do. Regards, Mary Vendor link format Hi Mary, Not sure if I entered a vendor link throught the template yet, but the link format should be = Square Bracket, URL, Space, Vendor Name, Square Bracket, as you have been doing. If all else fails, you may have to put it in after you created the page, but I will check next time I add a pattern. Best regards, tarna 18:44, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Trouble editing Hi Mary, Not sure if your problem has resolved itself - there are changes being made to the look and feel, and lately little things have not worked properly for a bit, but seem to get fixed after a while. If you still have trouble, maybe JeskaD can help (wikia staff)? Best wishes, Birgit tarna 20:24, September 29, 2010 (UTC) updating links Hi Tarna, I'm just wondering what proper etiquette is for removing expired links. Is it ok for me to do it when I am updating a page, or is this something that should be left for admin? And, if it is ok to remove expired links, what constitutes and expired link? One where the link just doesn't work, or one where the pattern is no longer available? Thanks for answering my questions! 16:32, October 5, 2010 (UTC)~~ alice (dellajane) New "My Tools" Bar Howdy! Thanks for the message, I hope you're having fun exploring the new look. You can access History via your new toolbar at the bottom, under the My Tools button. History is added to the Tools list by default. Learn more about the MyTools and how to add your other frequently used items in our help section or watch this video to see it in action. Let me know if you have any further questions! Cheers, JeskaD 18:13, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Creating a new pattern page Hi Mary, I think I fixed the link on the front page... Click on the picture on the right-hand side that says "Click here to add a pattern". tarna 23:47, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Search Error Hi there, just leaving this here as well. MbChills - Could you please file a ticket explaining what is happening? To do so, simply access the http://vintagepatterns.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact while logged in and provide a detailed explanation of what is going wrong. Then I will follow up with the Community Support team. Thanks - JeskaD 22:17, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Updated, link to report issues is http://vintagepatterns.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact - apologies for typo. Please do submit the issues so we can have someone in Community Support take a look. - --JeskaD 21:27, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Update Hiya! Just a quick update, the bug you've filed is being looked at internally by our tech team. Will let you know when I hear an update. - JeskaD 02:31, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Error Message Hi Mary, Sorry, I have no idea. That new template format is quite new, and definitely new to me. The record seems to have been created just fine, not sure what happened. Was it during any particular step the message showed up, or upon trying to publish? Cheers, --tarna 02:08, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Very odd. I have no idea... Maybe JeskaD could help? She set up the template. re: error message Hmm, thanks for snot sure what would cause that, what exactly are you doing when this happens? I'd like to try to recreate it so I can pass it over to our engineers. Also, thanks for your patience while we're working to fix the new template. I know there's some bugs in it, but I'm hoping it'll make it much easier to add new patterns once we've gotten it all ironed out. Thanks, JeskaD 02:29, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Follow-up Error Message I've looked at the page in question and tried to reproduce the issue without success. If you're still running into this issue, please let me know wha tis happening and I'll file a bug. Or feel free to report the issue here: http://vintagepatterns.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact The other bug you reported with search is still being investigated, hopefully we'll have a fix soon. Cheers, JeskaD 21:33, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Second follow-up Error Message Heya Mary, The bug that resulted in "expansion depth limit exceeded" error should be resolved, please let me know if you are still receiving this error in the future! --JeskaD 20:18, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Search Issue Resolved Mary - thanks again for your report of the search issue. Our engineering team has done further research into this and it should now be resolved. One thing they noted was that the search does not find a match on partial strings of text. So, searches for both "6015" and "6015 A" will return Butterick 6015 A, but searches for "6015A" won't. The solution here is to simply search for the pattern number (in this example) "6015" and you'll get all patterns with that number (including any additional "lettered" patterns). If you are still having trouble finding patterns via the search box, you might want to check your Search Preferences, by going to your User Preferences and selecting the Search Options tab. Make sure that the check box next to "Search in all namespaces" is checked. Cheers, --JeskaD 19:44, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Linking Issue Hiya, Sorry to hear that you're having trouble with linking. I'm not 100% sure what the issue is, can you describe it in more detail? I went to the pattern page you mentioned Simplicity_8920 and checked on your link to the Pattern Gate listing for the item worked correctly. I clicked the link and it took me to the correct pattern from multiple browsers and each time it took me to the right place. The Simplicity_8920 page hasn't been edited since January, so I'm not sure what's changing from Wikia side. Could you provide more information (or an example where the link has stopped working correctly) and I'd be happy to investigate further! Cheers, JeskaD 19:07, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Tarna's Back!! Things are getting curioser and curioser.... Hi Mary, I have no idea what is going on. I go on vacation for a week, and the whole edit lay-out changes... I see the field for adding an edit summary at the top right (in Firefox browser) above the Pubish button, but have no idea what it might look like in other browsers. Categories are difficult to edit, too, since now you have to scroll to see them all in edit mode. Arrrrgh.... There seem to be some other, odd little edit glitches going on, depending on the template. Hopefully, they are still fixing bugs. Sigh, --tarna 07:23, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Things not working... Hi Mary, Agh - don't know what the trouble is. I added some yesterday, and it worked just fine (in Firefox). In many ways the wiki is like a gift horse, but every once in a while you wish it would open its mouth... I can only suggest to keep trying, as things do seem to resolve themselves whenever this happens. If not, send a note to the wiki staff. Best regards, --tarna 23:19, February 17, 2012 (UTC) It is McCall's, not McCalls Hi, You keep adding McCalls 2566, and I keep deleting it, because the original file has been renamed to the correct title of McCall's 2566... Best regards, --tarna (talk) 17:25, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Removed vendor link Hi, I had to remove the link you added to Vogue 2159 - it went to an error page requiring a log-in. Just wanted to let you know why... Best regards, --tarna (talk) 20:55, November 10, 2012 (UTC) fixed Hi, I removed your new picture on Butterick 5924 A (since it showed the wrong number, and might confuse), and the old picture on Butterick 5925. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 19:05, November 13, 2012 (UTC) please don't change the header formatting Hi Mary, Not sure why, but you changed the header format on at least one of the patterns you edited - please don't. It takes away the edit tag next to those headers, and we have to go fix it (providing we notice). Best regards, --tarna (talk) 01:31, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'll keep an eye out for that then - sometimes strange editing glitches show up... Best regards, --tarna (talk) 19:17, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Not sure what might have happened, but I have seen that before. You do nothing unusual, and most of the page vanishes - a strange editing glitch... I reversed your addition, then added your vendor link again and things seem back to normal. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 17:29, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I checked... Hi Mary, Looked at Simplicity 4036 (and the A version), and could not find anything odd at this time. I have sometimes come across pattern pages though that look funny before or after an edit, which appear recover after a refresh - not at all sure why. Thanks for pointing it out, though. Some things do seem to get garbled without apparent cause. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 18:00, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for restoring the vendors on Simplicity 5835! I'm not sure what I did, but I was terrifed I'd accidently delete someone else's listing trying to fix it. Fragolina22 (talk) 19:40, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Children's Corner Patterns Hi, Yes, as long as they are from the 1980s and are out-of-print. You can check on the lattern on their website: http://childrenscornerinc.com/wp/product-category/patterns/ Hope this helps. tarna (talk) 18:43, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi, There may have been a temporary glitch where the contents did not display properly. When I checked the page, the contents showed just fine, and no changes had been made since August... Best regards, --tarna (talk) 18:28, December 12, 2013 (UTC)